


Impromptu

by aurawind



Category: Coco (2017), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Sex, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawind/pseuds/aurawind
Summary: Impromptu: 'a short piece of instrumental music that is reminiscent of an improvisation'.An AU story based in the chapter 21 from my fanfiction "Historia de Dos Guitarras".What would have happened if Sartana allowed Ernesto to kiss her on that magical night?





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Historia de Dos Guitarras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412115) by [aurawind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawind/pseuds/aurawind). 



The goddess slowly leaned forward, something within her aching to be closer. “Most people would be concerned when their alebrijes run away from someone”, she whispered, that sultry tone slipping through. “You know I am trouble wherever I go, _De la Cruz_ …”

“Oh, I **_love_ ** trouble.” He purred back, leaning forward as well. “And I love...”

Their lips were so close. Sartana could feel his breath calling for her. She wanted to kiss him, to lose herself in his warmth… and she did. Their lips met and warm tears pooled in her eyes. Finally, after so long, she could taste what love felt like. Their lips slowly worked against each other, trying to find a way to match the shape of their mouths. She missed that there were no tongues they could play with, but Ernesto’s touch was more than enough to send her heart into a frenzy - especially with the tenderness of his hands combing her hair.

Just as easily as it began, the kiss came to an end. Both his soul markings and hers were glowing red. She raised one hand and caressed his cracked cheek - she’d have to do something about it later. For now - she only could lose herself in those soft brown eyes that looked at her with such devotion.

“Ernesto…”

“Sartana…”

Their skulls met again, teeth clacking against each other. The kiss was needier, hungrier, certainly more desperate - but she didn’t care. She pulled him close and Ernesto wrapped his arms around her neck. She gasped, that light friction between their ribcages sent a rush of pleasure through her spine. It seemed he felt it too, as he pulled back for just a moment. Of course… the soul link connected them. Everything she felt, he would feel it too. Chances were he wanted the same thing that she didn’t dare to say.

“Sartana… I want you…”

His voice was thick and hoarse with desire, enough to send a tingling sensation between her legs.

She looked away, embarrassed. A shy smile on her lips. “Really…? Would you bang this old grandma, _De La Cruz_?”

He smirked, raising one hand to caress her ribs. “You don’t know what I’m capable of…” 

“Aahh…” Alright, that felt good, better than expected. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his. “Show me.”

He smiled. Not a boastful or prideful smile, no - this was a genuine one. “As you wish.”

As he lowered her on the ground, Sartana wondered if this was too soon. Too sudden. He didn’t even know the truth of his death yet, but… after this, she’d tell him, that was for sure. She couldn’t think much, as their mouths melted into another kiss while his hands slowly undressed her. At the same time, her hands explored his pelvis, lowering his torn pants the best she could. She still giggled when she noticed him kicking off his shoes afterwards, and she did the same. Shoes were overrated, anyway.

They only had each other. Completely bare, two skeletons who weren’t that different in the darkness. Kisses and more kisses stole her breath, drowning her train of thought until her champion was everything she could think of. His hands caressed her hair and her clavicle, and a little moan escaped her. She needed more and Ernesto knew it.

His hands explored her ribcage from the inside out, as his teeth nibbled gently on each rib, mindful to avoid the damaged ones. Sartana muttered his name like a prayer. She didn’t want to sound this needy, but 55 years without this sure made her sensitive. Her hands clutched his hair, messing with it. Such soft locks…

Nothing prepared her for the moment his hands caressed her coccix, though. This time, she screamed - and Ernesto seemed pretty pleased with it.

“What I’d give to have some sugar skulls, or at least a tongue right now…” He mumbled, caressing her hips. “Can you turn around?”

“What for…?” She murmured, doing as told. Now she was on her fours, and her hair fell gracefully over her shoulders like a curtain of ash. Given how focused he was on her pleasure, she trusted him to have more nice surprises for her in store.

“To eat you out until you were a shaky mess on the floor…” Ernesto answered, sliding a hand into her pelvis. He caressed the bone, tracing circles inside it to make her whimper. “Does this feel good, love?”

 _It did._ Sartana nodded and flinched, as his free hand began to stroke the end of her spine again, while the other kept teasing her pelvic bone. It was too much, too much. Her body felt on fire! But he was too far away to kiss and toy with, it wasn't fair! Why could he play with her body with such grace? She tried to meet his fingers, craving more of his touch, more of him.

“Ernesto… ahh… ahhh… _I need you…_ please…” She mewled. Her claws shredded the wall, leaving marks of the pleasure she felt. 

“Let it all out, Sartana… I’m here.  _I’m here_ …” His voice was soft, somehow possessive - enough to hit her exactly where she needed. Unconsciously she parted her legs wider, allowing him an easier access to her pelvis. She could tell he needed this too, as she felt his weight over her, pelvic bones coming together.

Her memories were tainted with the image of Jorge. She tried to replace his face with Ernesto’s in each one, letting herself drown in a fantasy: that Jorge never was a thing, that the cock filling her was Ernesto’s, that her dear mariachi was the one to cum deep inside her. His bony hands interlaced with hers as they moved in unison, pelvis against pelvis, her ribs against his, hands all over her body, desperate kisses drowning out the storm out there. Raw, desperate, faster, _more_...

"ERNESTO!"

The heat became unbearable, and neither of them could hold it in any longer. With a flashing glow, Sartana reached her climax; and by the way Ernesto fell by her side, she could tell he had arrived at the edge as well. Still panting, Sartana crawled and pulled him into her arms. If she had any doubts before, now she was sure of it.

She loved him, _more than anything_.

“You’re wonderful…” she whispered, and hid her face on his shoulder. “...Te amo, Ernesto.”

He froze for a few seconds. Sartana was starting to worry about him not feeling the same when he returned her embrace. His arms caressed her back, his legs intertwined with hers. His breath fell over her shoulder, creating a soft spot of warmth in the chilly air around them.

His words made her cry.

“Yo... yo también te amo, Sartana…”

So they loved each other. Now she knew it. She couldn’t ask for more. The goddess held him close, not wanting to ever let go. She didn't know what future awaited them, but one thing was clear: she wanted Ernesto by her side. 

His moustache tickled gently her shoulder. “Hey, Sartana…”

“Mmh…?”

“When we end this journey... let’s do it again with some sugar skulls thrown to the mix, sí?”

She giggled. _Of course_ he was already thinking of the next time.

What an adorable pervert.  

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this story to a-courageous-and-kind-princess, chioccetta, thatrebelunicorn, Alebuena, Fensy, Aronoart, Bee, Karadoc, Purple, Cuty, Morski, Appatary8523 and Dara! Thank you guys for contributing to make Sarnesto what is it today!
> 
> God, this fanfic is SO self-indulgent XD It was inspired by senora_luna's Imector smutty stories. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thank you Baegels, Rigel, Cian and Lizzy for betaing it! You guys are awesome!


End file.
